The Pirate Girl in Rome Daughter of Bellona
by HazellevesqueSPQR
Summary: Reyna lives at C.C.'s Spa and Resort, but when two strangers show up things get interesting. Reyna is Captured by Pirates fights them and Finds her self in Rome. Find out what happens to Reyna before Camp-Jupiter. This is 13 year old Reyna to 16 year-old. Find out why Reyna likes Jason and why Octavian bugs her in: The Pirate Girl in Rome; Daughter of Bellona.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna watched as the canoe landed at C.C.'s spa and resort. A tall blonde jumped out fallowed by a scrawny boy with a pen. The girl had a bronze knife. Hylla suddenly came out and greeted the boy and girl. "Welcome to C.C's spa and resort. Thank you for coming let's see a treatment for the girl and a complete make-over for the gentleman. Fallow me." Reyna looked at them, willing the boy to leave when he could. "Annabeth," the boy hissed, "Are you sure we can trust her?" They continued walking on the path that led to C.C.'s Room. Reyna stood up and ran to the 'salon'. Becky was waiting for her. "Come on, we have to get the room ready." They both dragged two bodies, dead Demi-Gods who thought they could escape C.C. The girl came in flanked by Hylla and Jayde. "Hello, miss." Reyna said looking at the ground. She led her to the chair and they got to work. Annabeth's hair was long and golden, like C.C.'s weavings .

The rest of the slaves left Reyna to do her job. Annabeth turned around and looked at her. "Hi," She said looking Reyna in the eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth." Reyna cast her eyes down, not speaking. Annabeth handed her the comb Reyna had put in her hair. "Keep this, gold doesn't work with my hair, it vanishes." Annabeth said. Then she tucked the comb into Reyna's hair. "Reyna," She finally said looking at Annabeth. "My name is Reyna."

Reyna spent the next ten minutes telling Reyna about the Island, and how 'wonderful' C.C. was. "Wait what?" Annabeth said. "She turns boys into genuine pigs!?" Reyna shushed her and dragged her to the slaves' quarters. "Fallow me." Reyna said. She opened the secret passage into C.C.'s weaving cabinet. "Men are Pigs Percy Jackson, I used to turn them into real pigs, but pigs are messy. You will be soon going to a class room with second graders." C.C. said. Reyna pushed Annabeth out and told her what to say. "Mrs.C.C?" Annabeth asked C.C. put Percy in the Tank of genuine pigs. "Yes?" C.C. said and Annabeth came in. Where is Percy?" She asked looking confident. The conversation went on until Annabeth said; " Can I just have a minute, to say good-bye?" Annabeth asked. "Yes take all the time you need." C.C. walked out and then things went bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm goanna be leaving notes from now on, so here the story goes! Let it Commence!:b Daniel Boon!:)**

Annabeth ran to the Mirror table. She picked up a bottle of pills and popped one in her mouth. C.C. ran in and cast a spell but, Annabeth was protected from all magic. "Stop!" C.C. Shrieked, "Until that wretched pill wares off she cannot be affected by magic!" Annabeth opened the bottle and dumped the pills into the tank and the pigs rushed to eat them. "Do you know what you just did, girl?!"

Percy and Annabeth had escaped and the residents were all trying to fight back, all of them but Reyna. One of Blackbeard's Pirates grabbed her and Hylla. Hylla was screaming her head off and fighting to escape. Reyna simply let them take her. Once Hylla had been knocked out, one of the pirate boys talked to Reyna. "Hi, my name is Aaron." He said kindly, looking at her with grey eyes. _Wisdoms Daughter, Wisdoms Daughter! _Reyna remembered the day the mad boy came to the Spa. He had grey eyes, and he was a bit Mad. _Fallowing the mark of Athena to Rome,_ He had said with his distressed voice. He looked like a clone Annabeth.

"Reyna," She replied shyly, being only 13. He gently pulled her hair. "Well Reyna," He said as if he was teasing her. "Let's test your skills." She let him pull her up, and they ran out of the hull. Hylla was glaring at her, She always had to approve of what Reyna did, but this time, she ignored her and left.

Once she was above deck, he took her to the loot room. "Everything you could need if you were a pirate." He said to Reyna. All of the weapons were amazing, most of them were bronze. A few were golden, a _ Roman pugo_ caught Reyna's eye. "What's that?" She asked him walking to the sheath it was in. Aaron dragged her out of the room, his Blue eyes shining with fear. "Don't touch anything, Reyna." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. "We should go get you some better clothes." He said looking around for signs of Black-Beard.

He took Reyna to a room with Pirate attire. He gave her a white shirt, a red jacket with a gold design, a black pirate hat and pants. He left the room and Reyna changed. She picked up white knee socks and some black buckle shoes. She leather felt soft, and worn. _At least I have shoes now,_ she thought. _C.C. was a total pain. _ When Reyna came out, Aaron was waiting for her, holding a sword. Reyna laughed. "A sword?" she said looking at it as if it was a silly puppy. "That thing is almost as tall as me!"

And of course, it was a true statement. Aaron pouted, in a sarcastic way. "Sorry, it's all we have." He said in a sarcastic tone. Reyna started chasing him until they were on the deck. Reyna was panting and tears were rolling down her face. "Stupid!" She yelled at him, very much aware that they were on a ship-and that it was full of pirates.

Suddenly the ship stopped moving, completely. A bell rang, and pirates came up the stairs, dragging Hylla. She was screaming at them to let her go. Black-Beard appeared and was carrying a book. "Time for the required test," He said looking at Hylla in disgust. "Fallow me."

**Du-Du- Dun!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo my peoples! Merry Christmas, happy kwanza, happy haunaka, happy new year or happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Let the pirate girl commence!

Reyna walked slowly down the steps, thinking a million things at once. "Whats going on?" Hylla asked, half way between a snarl and a question.

Black beard turned and gritted his teeth. He didn't like Hylla at all. She had kicked him, called him stupid, pulled his beard, punched him and fed his dog to a shark. Reyna winced at the thought of Hylla throwing the dog over bord. "The test of war," he told her as if it was obvious.

"You claim to be daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War. But to prove it, you must defeat part of our crew with only one weapon." Reyna froze in her tracks, suddenly scared of who she would be against. Maybe the biggest Pirate in the crew. Maybe even Aaron.

"Get moven' Reyna." Aaron grunted, pokeing her in the back. She took one step than two, and started up again going two by two. Black Beard turned and pointed at the weapon room. She walked in and stood in a spot that was labeled: Do or Die.

As soon as all of the pirates were in the room, Reyna dared to glance at the weapons. The dagger was still there, shining more brightly than any weapons. "Choose." Black-Beard grunted. Reyna walked over to the knife and lifted it up. It was heavier than she had expected, made of solid gold. Hylla chose her weapon, and sauntered back to her spot.

The pirates let them off in an old canoe. They had ten minutes to get to shore in the skimpy thing, and they didn't know how to get there in ten minutes. When they saw the pirates coming, Reyna jumped out and swam to shore. She was about six minutes a head of Hylla and the pirates. She started running into the forest. She suddenly felt weight press on her shoulders. "Fraud," a voice hissed in her ear. "You're just a scrawny white girl." Reyna flipped over and slashed her knife across his chest. The boy fell back, stunned. Reyna pounced and finished him off with one cut. He dissolved like a monster, but Reyna knew it was only because he was so old.

Hylla was standing nearby, and Reyna grabbed her arm. The pirates gave a good chase, one cut off part of Reyna's hair. Soon Reyna's knife was all bloody, and she had managed to kill seven pirates and two dogs. Black beard was impressed with her skills, and she had never been trained to fight. _Ever._ Reyna was given a room with an actual bed instead of a pile of hay. Hylla actually got a pile of hay in the ships hull.

"You're dead meat!" Reyna struggled in her sleep, remembering the fight on shore. He had tried to slit her neck open. Suddenly she woak up, and grabbed her knife. She was sweating like crazy. She grabbed her head and started crying. Even though her life was horrible, she was homesick. She missed her best friend, she even missed her tiny corner in the servants corner. "I need to get home." She told herself. Suddenly, the sip lurched to a stop.

"Welcome to Mexico!" a pirate yelled. "Rome, is close!"

Srry, I was kind o' bored when I wrote this. I hope u like it!:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Reyna staggered up the stairs. Her hair was in a braid and she was confused. I'm pretty sure that Rome isn't in Mexico…..Reyna looked at the sky and smiled. She felt like she wanted to sing. "New Rome, pirate girl." Aaron said. Reyna turned and tipped her head, puzzled. Just then a huge wave crashed on the ship. "Water Dragons!" One of the crew members yelled. Reyna pulled out her knife and went to the top of a ship. "Blast," Reyna muttered. She grabbed one of the ropes and swung down around the ship. Every one yelled at her to stop, but Reyna went on. She slashed the dragon and landed on it, she was graceful before she plunged it into the dragons neck, every one stared as she grabbed the rope and swung back or bored. "How did you…?" Aaron started to ask. Then a red glow surrounded her. "Hail the daughter of Bellona." Black-beard said kneeling down. "Hail the true daughter."


End file.
